Personal electronic devices are often used for communication and entertainment purposes. Examples of personal electronic devices include smartphones, tablets, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. To protect an electronic device from damage resulting from everyday use, a protective case can be installed around the device.